Vehicle telematics units may be utilized to allow a user of a vehicle to interact with services available over a communications network. These services may include turn-by-turn directions, telephone communications, vehicle monitoring, and roadside assistance. In some vehicles, telematics features may be used to provide vehicle diagnostic and other data to a remote cloud server, but with limited data content and reporting intervals.